There's No Turning Back Now
by FersureZelda
Summary: ONESHOT. There was no turning back now, not for what we had done...We planned it all out, down to the last detail. We knew what were to do, and awaited to take action when the time was right. A quarter till midnight, the time had come.


**Disclaimer:I do not own Kagome, Souta, or any other Inuyasha characters involved in this story. Got it?**

**Warning: **This story may include: Murder, Rape, Self-Inflicted Harm, Alcohol Abuse, Child Abuse, and Minor use of Profanity

**Author's Note:** This Oneshot possibly will be written into a full length story.. I don't know yet, you tell me. Reviews... yeah they're nice.

* * *

_**Photograph.**_

_An image recorded by a camera and reproduced on a photosensitive surface._

_Individuals claim them to be priceless. _

_Proof of memories and great moments in our lives._

_But are they worth as much as we make them out to be?_

_Afterall, it is simply plastic, fake smiles with 99 cent lip gloss, and tacky clothing._

A photograph hangs on the living room wall. It of us, daddy, do you remember? It was taken the day of my sitxth birthday. We went to the beach with mom and baby Souta. Mom bought me a birthday cake, chocolate to be precise. It was simply beautiful. It had pink rose decorations made of icing and the words "_Happy Birthday Kagome"_ written diligently with a gel substance. We had a great time, remember? It was the happiest I had ever seen momma. We were allhappy the day of that picture.

_T__**o**__o b__**a**__d g__**o**__o__**d**__ t__**h**__i__**n**__g__**s **__**never**__**last**__..._

It all started the day you began drinking. You brought this on yourself, not I. I only watched you as you consumed yourself in liqour and whiskey, endulging the substance as you eurned for more. It made you forget, you said, of all your problems and worries. So you continued to drink, more and more. There was no end to it. Soon, that is all you had a want to do. You became addicted to the alcoholic substance, unable to excape its wretched world. You cared for nothing, but that damned bloody beverage, not even momma.

_**Screams**__ a__**n**__d __**yells**__, t__**h**__a__**t**__ i__**s**__ a__**l**__l I __**h**__e__**a**__r__**d**__..._

You had your hands around her throat. She was no match against the beastly stranger you had become. Her face was drenched in tears, her eyes were full of fear, she had no where to run. She asked for you to show mercy, nonetheless, to spare her life. You let your tight grip go, but didn't leave without letting your anger show. Mom had done you wrong, you told Souta and I. And that must not happen again, you said as you stammered your way to bed.

_Y__**o**__u s__**a**__i__**d**__ I __**l**__o__**o**__k__**e**__d __**pretty**__..._

Since the day I turned fifteen, you never looked at me the same. You used to look at me with love, but now its only lust. I never understood, how one can change with time. What once you saw as your daughter, is now simply another girl you _want_. At first you only stared, with longing in your eyes. But soon you wanted _more_, out of the girl that was once your child. You unzipped your pants and pressed yourself on me, as you covered my mouth so I couldn't plea nor scream. We shall never speak of this, you said, for if I do it'll be thee end.

_H__**e**__**never listened**__, h__**e**__ w__**a**__s o__**n**__l__**y**__ n__**i**__n__**e**__..._

My bother was free spirited, out to do what he pleased. He fought against your authority, he wanted to live life free. Free, untamed, and unbroken, the only one of use three. Momma and I were afraid of you, of your cold heart and your flithy fists. Not Souta, the boy was not going to be changed, not by you, not by I. I envied him and his courage, until the day that he died. I will never forget that day, your eyes were full of anger and fierce. Fire burned in them, those eyes, so dark and cold... colder than before. He had angered you, so you did what you would soon regret. You took the kitchen knife and slabbed it, through his young soft skin and flesh. The blood dripped, oh the blood, it was everywhere. It covered our kitchen floor.

_W__**e**__ h__**a**__d f__**i**__n__**a**__l__**l**__y h__**a**__d __**enough**__..._

The tears were everlasting, the sorrow, the mourn. We had never thought you'd do this, to kill a child that was your own. You said we musn't speak of this, for it is now part of the past. So we kept quite, but had tears underneath the mask. Our hearts grew with hate, there was no longer remorse. Our hearts grew black, our minds were a bit cynical, but mom and I knew what we must do, you had to get rid of you.

_T__**h**__e__**r**__e w__**a**__s __**no turning back **__n__**o**__w, __**n**__o__**t**__ f__**o**__r w__**h**__a__**t**__ w__**e**__ h__**a**__d d__**o**__n__**e**__..._

We planned it all out, down to the last detail. We knew what were to do, and awaited to take action when the time was right. A quarter till midnight, it was time. You were passed out on the couch, unconcious on the spot. Your hand fell over the side of the couch, still holding the fucking beer you had been drinking. We began our plot, without a moment to waste, as we filled the bathtub full, not with water, but wine. Wine, Liqour, and beer, all your lovely beverages in one. Your belovid wine cabnet was empty, down to the last bottle, last sip. When the tub was ready, we hauled you in, mom and I. We let you drown in your damned liqour and wine, as we laughed cynically and then placed you in the backyard.

_T__**h**__e __**wretched rain**__, t__**h**__e f__**u**__c__**k**__i__**n**__g __**n**__e__**i**__g__**h**__b__**o**__r__**s**__..._

It now has been two years since that fabulous day, daddy. I'm sorry but it had to be done. I do not regret, to this day, I only sit here next to you and tell you what I have to say. Mom and I are scarred because of you, you fucking bastard. As I sit here in the rain, I only think about, how we will never be the same. The rain has me soaked but I must stay, as I stare at your decayed hand that is now visable due to the rain. Oh shit, I think the neighbors saw you, what have you _done_. The sirens are deffning, _what the fuck have you done..._

* * *

_**Author's Note: Okay so I thought about this oneshot when I started writting about the father character in Forgotten Soul. I thought it was insanely brillant, tell me what you think... Please Review!!**_


End file.
